


Tsukki <3 is calling...

by jercydee



Series: Haikyuu!! NaNoWriMo 2018 [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Bickering, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, M/M, NaNoWriMo, Phone Calls, Sickfic, Single Parent AU, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jercydee/pseuds/jercydee
Summary: NaNoWriMo Day 28: Fic-ception(aka fic about a fic)(5:11)Akiteru is bringing Tobio for class tomorrow because I have to work a late shift, but I’ll be able to pick him up afterwards.(5:12)Please do not teach my son anything violent.(5:13)tsukki!! so mean!!!(5:13)i would never!!(5:14)Surprisingly, you’ve yet to prove otherwise so please keep that up.A continuation ofThe Last Red Scribblebydoggoneit. Definitely necessary to read that before reading this~!





	Tsukki <3 is calling...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Last Red Scribble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658446) by [doggoneit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doggoneit/pseuds/doggoneit). 



> Couldn't help but write about doggoneit's adorable single parent au for this prompt. Please _do_ read that before reading this one because it's so worth it /)w(\
> 
> Unbeta'd because I'm tired. Mistakes galore especially since I'm not used to formatting chat fics like this /o\
> 
>  _Italics_ is Tsukishima.  
>  **Bold** is Kuroo.  
> Regular text is Kageyama.

Tuesday PM

(5:11) _Akiteru is bringing Tobio for class tomorrow because I have to work a late shift, but I’ll be able to pick him up afterwards.  
_(5:12) _Please do not teach my son anything violent._

(5:13) **tsukki!! so mean!!!  
**(5:13) **i would never!!**

(5:14) _Surprisingly, you’ve yet to prove otherwise so please keep that up._

(5:14) **see!  
**(5:15) **can akiteru stay and watch? i could gossip with him about you more**

(5:16) _Do that and they’ll never find your bodies._

(5:17) **do what? whose bodies?**

(5:18) _Glad you catch on quick._

(5:18) **only for u babe <3**

(5:20) _Also I don’t think nii-san can stay tomorrow. He has something with a friend apparently?_

(5:21) **aw**  
(5:21) **oh well  
**(5:22) **see you and tobio tomorrow!**

(5:24) _See you._

* * *

Wednesday PM

Kuroo is calling...

_“Hello?”_

**“Hey, so! I forgot to tell you when you came by to pick up Tobio earlier, but a little bird told me an embarrassing secret of yours...”**

( _muffled laughter_ )

_“Who do I have to kill?”_

**“So violent!”**

_“I asked a question: Who do I have to kill?”_

**“Really, Tsukki? You’re gonna murder your own son? Your only offspring? The apple—I mean—blueberry of your eye? The –”**

_“Okay, I get your point, please stop talking.”_

( _sigh_ )

_“What did Tobio say now?”_

**“Oh, nothing much... just that you reeeally liked me before we started dating.”**

_“I can hear you grinning over a_ verbal _conversation. How is that possible?”_

**“Aw, baaabe! You didn’t deny it! You had a crush on me!”**

_“We’re already dating.”_

**“Still!”**

“Dad, why is Kuroo-san making weird noises?”

_“Because he’s weird.”_

**“Oh, Tobio’s there? Hi, Tobio!”**

“Hi, Kuroo-san.”

_“He just finished his glass of milk before bed so he came to say good night._

“Yeah.”

**“That’s good, kid! Keep drinking milk and maybe you’ll be as tall as me one day! Anyway, Tsukki, don’t change the subject—you’re very cute and totally had a crush on me.”**

“He really did.”

_“Tobio!”_

**“See!”**

_“I think that’s enough from both of you now. Good night, Kuroo.”_

**“‘Night, babe! You too, Tobio! Have sweet dreams about me!”**

( _grumbling_ )

_“I said good night!”_

**“ _Muah!_ ”**

“Good night, Kuroo-san.”

* * *

Saturday AM

(11:15) Was Tobio good today at volleyball this morning?

(11:16) **hes a fuckin champ he watched kenma like a hawk the entire time he was teaching everyone how to set  
**(11:16) **freaked kenma out tbh lol**

(11:17) _I meant if he behaved well._

(11:17) **of course he did babe  
**(11:18) **Tobios always well behaved for vball**

(11:18) _Thank goodness for that._

(11:18) **why  
**(11:19) **is he acting up in school again?**

(11:19) No...?

(11:20) **then whats up?**

(11:20) _Nothing.  
_(11:21) _just looking out for my son, that’s all._

(11:22) **omg thats so cute**

(11:22) _What? Caring for my child?  
_(11:23) _That’s called being a parent, Kuroo._

(11:23) **lol i know**  
(11:24) **i mean how you worry for him  
**(11:24) **make sure hes doing well and stuff**

(11:25) _That’s called being a *parent*, Kuroo._

(11:26) **its called being a very sweet father who loves his son a lot**

(11:28) _Feeling sentimental, aren’t we._

(11:28) **im just**  
(11:30) **so glad im with a guy that really cares for his loved ones the way you do  
**(11:31) **:)**

(11:33) _I  
_(11:35) _I don’t know what to say to that._

(11:35) **babe  
**(11:36) **ur supposed to say something nice back to me now**

(11:36) _..._

(11:37) **im waiting :3  
**(11:38) **here all night if i have to be**

(11:40) _You are the most annoying person on the planet._

(11:40) **:3c**

(11:41) _*rolling eyes emoji*_  
(11:41) _Fine._  
(11:45) _I like how you can keep up with my humour, and how you treat Tobio.  
_(11:47) _You’re very patient and considerate with the both of us._

(11:47) **TSUKKI  
**(11:48) **THATS THE NICEST THING YOUVE EVER SAID TO ME**

(11:50) _Ah, yes the good old “you’re a decent human being” compliment.  
_(11:51) _Absolutely groundbreaking in societal niceties._

(11:52) **YOU MAY AS WELL HAVE CONFESSED UR LOVE FOR ME**

(11:52) _..._

(11:52) **!!!!!!!**

(11:53) _I’m not dignifying that with a response._

(11:54) **LOVE U TOO BABE**  
(11:54) **BRODOOOKUTOT  
**(11:55) **TSUKKI TORLD ME HE ELOVED ME TODAY**

(11:56) _Do you always gossip like a middle schooler with Bokuto-san?_

(11:57) **IDEC THAT I TEXTEFD U BYA CCIDENT  
**(11:58) **LOVE YOU!!**

(11:59) _*rolling eyes emoji*  
_(12:00) _Love you too._

(12:00) **!!!!  
**(12:01) **< 3**

(12:03) _< 3_

* * *

Thursday PM

(2:32) Kuroo?

(2:34) **shimizu! whats up**

(2:35) Tsukishima told me the news.  
(2:36) Thank you *so* much.

(2:39) **... ur welcome?  
**(2:40) **not sure for what exactly lol**

(2:41) He told me you said you loved him.

(2:41) **oh**

(2:42) He also told me he said it back.

(2:44) **um yeah**  
(2:46) **its really easy to, u know?  
**(2:46) **i fell very quickly :)**

(2:47) And I thank you for that.

(2:48) **why?**

(2:51) I don’t remember if I told you this, but I was worried my decision to keep Tobio would affect Tsukishima’s future relationships.

(2:52) **o ya you did say that**  
(2:53) **i mean, tsukkis one of the most hardworking and caring people i know**  
(2:54) **and its obvious he loves tobio a lot  
**(2:54) **cant help but love him**

(2:55) I’m glad you think so too.  
(2:56) I may not love Tsukishima the same way but I’m sure you already know how much he and Tobio mean to me.

(2:57) **i do  
**(2:58) **thank you for letting me love them**

(2:59) It’s not my place to be thanked.

(3:00) **then its not mine either :)**

(3:05) :)  
(3:06) Please take good care of them.

(3:06) **i promise  
**(3:09) **take care in america!!**

(3:10) Thank you.

* * *

Sunday AM

Tsukki <3 is calling...

**“Hello? Tsukki?”**

“Kuroo-san?”

**“... Tobio? Is that you?”**

“Yes.”

**“Hey, buddy! What’s up? Why are you on your dad’s phone?”**

“Dad’s sick.”

**“Oh no! Is he in bed right now?”**

“Yes. He’s asleep.”

**“That’s good. He needs plenty of rest.”**

“...”

**“Hey, uh, Tobio, how did you call me? Are you learning how to read in school now?”**

“Yeah, but also your picture is on Dad’s phone.”

**“ _Really,_ huh! Do you remember which one? Can you check for me?”**

( _rustling_ )

“Uhhh, the one where you’re showing off your arm.”

( _muffled_ )

**“That just made my entire day, oh my god.”**

“Kuroo-san? I can’t hear you because you’re talking too fast.”

**“Oh, sorry, Tobio! Just got distracted. Anyway, was there a reason you called me?”**

“Dad’s sick.”

**“Yes, you told me, kiddo. Is Akiteru-san taking care of him?”**

“Nuh-uh. Aki-jiichan had work. He said he was gonna get someone but since no one’s here yet I took Dad’s phone and called you.”

**“Oh. OH! You need me to come over, Tobio?”**

“Yes, please. I don’t know how to heat up my lunch.”

**“I’m on my way, kiddo. I’ll check on your dad too, okay?”**

“Okay. See you, Kuroo-san!”

**“Bye, Tobio!”**

Click.

* * *

Sunday AM

(11:49) **tobio just called me bc tsukkis sick  
**(11:50) **why didnt you tell me? i would be omw in a heartbeat**

(11:51) _I thought I did???!_  
(11:52) _CRAP MY MESSAGE DIDNT SEND  
_(11:53) _PLEASE LOOK AFTER KEI AND TOBIO, OH GOD_

(11:54) **already on it, akiteru-san  
**(11:57) **send me their address please!**

(11:59) _Gotcha!  
_(12:01) _Thank you Kuroo-kun!!_

* * *

Sunday PM

Tsukki <3 is calling...

**“Hello? Tsukki, already calling me? I just left your place –”**

“Kuroo-san?”

**“Oh, Tobio! Hey, kid, what’s up?”**

“Thank you for coming.”

**“Oh, it was no problem! I’m glad I could help!”**

“Dad forgot to say thank you earlier so I’m calling to tell you.”

_“Tobio!”_

( _rustling_ )

**“Tobio? You still there?”**

_“Sorry about that. Tobio took my phone.”_

**“It’s fine. You got a smart kid there.”**

_“I’ve got a kid who’s out to make my life hell is what I got.”_

**“You love him though!”**

_“Wouldn’t trade him for the world. Still, I did_ not  _tell him to tell you I said ‘thank you’.”_

**“Great! So that means you can tell me yourself now!”**

_“Seriously, I cannot believe I can hear you grinning on a phone conversation. How are you doing that?”_

**“Doesn’t matter! Now tell me ‘thank you’!”**

_“No.”_

**“Please, Tsukki!”**

“Dad, you should tell him ‘thank you’.”

**“Listen to Tobio!”**

_“Quit it, both of you.”_

( _sigh_ )

_“Um... thanks, I guess, Kuroo.”_

**“Laying it real thick there, Tsukki. It _almost_ sounded like you weren’t having your teeth pulled.”**

_“You’re the one who asked!”_

“You did, Kuroo-san.”

( _muffled_ )

_“Tobio, can you play in your room please? Dad’s gotta have a conversation with Kuroo-san.”_

“Okay.”

( _rustling_ )

**“A ‘conversation’, huh? You’re voice still sounds too rough to be talking, you know.”**

_“I have tea with me right now, I’ll be fine.”_

**“Good! And you’re welcome, by the way, I was happy to help. You can call me next time too, you know? Instead of asking Akiteru to do it.”**

_“I told you I thought Yamaguchi was coming over. I didn’t know nii-san asked for you instead.”_

**“But he did and now you can too! So just, you know, ask.”**

_“... I don’t like depending on people.”_

**“I know, Tsukki, but I _swear_  you and Tobio can count on me, okay?”**

_“You can’t promise that.”_

**“I can: I promise I’ll be there for you and Tobio. There, just did it.”**

_“You can’t guarantee that.”_

**“Maybe not, but I’m gonna try my hardest anyway.”**

_“... I couldn’t stop you even if I wanted, huh?”_

**“No.”**

_“Please stop grinning—I can still hear you.”_

**“Wanna see it?”**

(8:01) ***image attached***

_“That is the derpiest look I’ve ever seen, oh my god.”_

**“Glad you like it!”**

_“...”_

**“...”**

( _sigh_ )

_“I. I guess I’ll count on you... sometimes... or whatever.”_

**“TSUKKIIIII!”**

_“Don’t yell when you’re on the phone,_ jeez. _”_

**“I love you!! You can totally count on me!! Tobio too!!”**

_“Oh god, what have I done? Whatever, it’s late and I have to put Tobio to bed still. Good night, Kuroo-san.”_

**“‘Night, babe!”**

_“‘Night... I love you too.”_

**“TSUUUUKKIIIIIIIII – !!!”**

Click.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did the fic justice~! If I didn't omg pretend none of this happened /)>_>
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos give me life and comments will be handed a cookie<3
> 
> [NaNoWriMo profile](https://nanowrimo.org/participants/jercydee)  
> [Thesis Blog](https://jercythesiscrying2018.tumblr.com) / [](http://jercythesiscrying.tumblr.com/post/182434266724/like-cats-and-crows-karasuno-nekoma-gen-g)Rebloggable version of this fic (TBA)  
> [Main Blog](http://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com)


End file.
